greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast of Characters
This page details the characters and their allegiances at the beginning of the game, not taking into account any later changes of rank or allegiance. The following are all characters who appeared during the Great War era, and not in recent era tales or successors such as the Rage or Cry of the Martyrs. 'Related to Lordaeron' Alford Menethil, King of Lordaeron Thomassy, Court Wizard James Sherman, Marshal of the Army Adaen Melrache, Commander of the Witch Hunters Thomas Marden, Archbishop of the Church of the Holy Light Borett Pureblood, Witch Hunter Lieutenant Friedrik de Mon, Captain of the Royal Guard Katherine Adai, Admiral of Lordaeron Daevin Shadowbreaker, Witch Hunter Cerzimon, a priest of the Church of the Holy Light Tileot Menethil, supposed nephew to the King Bauros Menethil, brother to Alford and supposed father of Tileot Lora Menethil, Queen of Lordaeron Thera Sherman, cousin to the Marshal Lucius Fordring, Lieutenant Maximus Krowl, figurehead of the People's Front Canbrad, practical leader of the People's Front Warren Greystone, a rebel captain Oran, Maroon rebellion ambassador to the People's Front Amron Radiun Malad, druid turned overlord of the Maroon rebellion Margaret Corin, the Bloodmaid Andol Corin, Maroon commander Sagan Deathgrin, Gnoll warlord Wiglaf Folles, Warlord Melusine, Assassin Henrick Balnir, Rebel Emilda Blackmoore, Rebel Rofelius Rofalelu, Herald, 'the Forgotten' 'Related to Hesperia' Javali, Dictator of Dalaran Franek Snowburn, Member of the Council of Six Zinizar, Archareveim of the Hareveim Ulyssan, Kirin Mora turncoat Anazar, Apprentice to Zinizar Kirazar, a Zaramim under Anazar who follower her to Zul'Dare and to Kul Tiras. Tiberius Leo, General of the Eastern Legion Niccolo Marius, General of the Western Legion Marcello DeLuca, Commander of the Cavalry Dorian Armonis, Count of Nevezia Alberto Zartus, Count of Seashire Ranndin Scipio, Count of Andriano Philip Juntridge, Mayor of Tarren Mill Miranda Callhan, Countess of Venege Avette Korgal, Countess of Firezne Henry, Bishop of Dalaran William Jordan, Lightist man of the cloth Grigori Dosantos, Member of the Council of Six and leader of the Kirin Mora Saadhal Mundis, Blind Archmage in the Kirin Mora Casamir Odelic, Member of the Council of Six Nicholas Drake, Member of the Council of Six Filbert de Niglac, Archmage in the Kirin Mora 'Related to Ravenholdt' Warester Van Dam, Grand Master Travot Ravenholdt, Hereditary Civil Ruler of Ravenholdt Krol, Former Grand Master Vord Wallis, Travot's Lieutenant Hellen von Xie, Nightslayer Field Commander Magyver McGowan, Operative Kid Gorgeous, Panther Myrokos Silentform, Operative Robere de Changee, Nightslayer Percy Fayette, Nightslayer Owen Zverenhoff, Ramrod Legionnaire Qu, Quartermaster & Inventor Barbara Friendly, Operative & Instructor; "Cruel Barb" Johnnie Jacula, Nightslayer Charlie Vidal, Nightslayer; "the Knife" Robin Keats, Nightslayer 'Related to Kul Tiras' Thaumas Proudmoore, Grand Admiral Phorcys, Ex-Grand Admiral turned omniscient demigod Reginald Redpath, Captain of the Royal Guard Xanthus Alverold, Commander of Land Forces Namor Periandrius, Commodore of the Fleet Mrs. Proudmoore, not at the time Jeremon Reddon, Bishop of Drisburg Joachim Alten, Baron of Balor Gerard Falrevere, Balor Fleet Commander Henry Caldwell, Royal Guard Ishmael Khalabrond, Vizier Brutus Armaggon, Leader of the Eels Donald Redpath, Landowner, father of Reginald Yuric Caldwell, Councilor of Zul'Dare, uncle of Henry Archibald Firallon, sailor Lennart McNabb, sailor Janus DeMeza, rogue admiral Cyrus Reethe, Lightist noble Bartholomew Dampwallace, Captain of the Nidhogg, a pirate vessel Valabelle Dampwallace, dwarven wife of Bartholomew Harvey Salz, first mate of the Nidhogg Earl Jorguns, navigator of the Nidhogg Antony Moss, gunner of the Nidhogg Related to Alterac Tendura Xie, Lord of Alterac Pierronne Drace, General Mikhail Gabranth, Assassin-Mage Lord Bergan Yezhov, First Chancellor Yeven Montrose, Voice of Giren Giren, Unknown Caxagord, Court Wizard Shade, Assassin-Mage Chronokul Asher, Assassin-Mage Faldren Darafel, Admiral Lazare Larkin, Deceased ex-admiral Nibbles, Gnoll chef Related to Stromgarde Eralas Trollbane, King Dorath Trollbane, Brother to the King Eldengar Trollbane, Garrius Septim, Tribune Azshard, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Elrich, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Lijou, Magus of the Crimson Cabal Arlith Brightmore, Captain Ethgan, Captain Anderas, Captain Garn, Commodore Carolus Alden, Lightist Clergyman Mallick Vitalian, Leader of the Arathi Freedom Movement Lukas Notaras, Minister and Lord Nikeras, Agent of Lukas Notaras Daneb, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Duokas, Orthodox Lightist Clergyman Rel, Clansman of Mallick Vitalian Bryenn, Clansman of Mallick Vitalian Related to Trolls and Zul'Aman Jin'thek, Warlord of the Amani Gruc'jen, Chief Witch Doctor of the Amani Ba'jal, Lieutenant to Jin'thek Nuvazgal, Overlord of the Mosstusk Ha'lin, Chief of the Shadowpine Yutrek, Shadowpine trapper Exhel, Amani Shadow Hunter Torosh, Amani messenger Katoom, Slave in Jintha'alor Maka, (Chief) of the Firetree Joa'mar, Dire troll Kirio, Slayer of Bears of the Mosstusk Zul'gurumo, Uncle of Jin'thek, leader of the Zandali Corps Aka'kaze, Admiral of Zandalar Jo'ra, Priestess of Elortha no Shadra and leader of the Vilebranch Jodax'an, Witch Doctor of the Ambertree tribe Hai'gajin, Daughter of Jodax'an Chamahuac, Warrior of the Atal'ai Related to Ironforge Gudrun Anvilmar, Highthane dying of a wasting illness Skirvar Thaurissan, Thane of the Dark Iron Clan Kurgen Featherbeard, Thane of the Wildhammer Clan Voutgar Blackhammer the Silverbeard, Duke of Port Baradin Urel Wildhammer, Noble-blooded scout Jaril Bronzebeard, Noble-blooded priest Cagrelm Flamebeard, Chief of the Highthane's Bodyguards Bolverk Bronzebeard, Thane of the Bronzebeard Clan Rogni Bronzebeard, a Bronzebeard noble Yarin Angerforge, A lieutenant to Skirvar Thaurissan Relgast Anvilmar, Heir to the throne Urkath Oilfist, Overseer of the Thorium Brotherhood Agor Forgewright, Member of the Thorium Brotherhood Grog Flintbuckle, Ambassador to Dalaran Related to Gilneas Ercate Sorsbrent, Archduke of Sorsbrent Viktor Greymane, King of Gilneas Arinre Greymane, wife of Ercate and daughter to Viktor Jammal Hildebrand, Court Wizard Becta, Ercate's cousin and right-hand man Richard de Marmont, 'Major Dick' Nicholas Damasus, Chaplain in Sorsbrent Tobijah Kruel, Former bishop and current Lightist heretic leader Amaulthar, Lightist extremist Balthazar Bludd, Bishop Carl Greymane, Eldest son of the king, heir to the Greymane throne Sevila, Handmaid to Arinre Rodin Fornsform, a personal wizard of the King Tebrin, Castellan of Sorsbrent Lazare Tobin, Captain of the Royal Guard Pippin Daedran, a relative of Tebrin's Lamar Daedran, a Lord of Sorsbrent Cemal Soben, nephew of Taldron Soben Weyrannem, Baron of Hessrandt Taldron Soben, Count of Soben Leopold von Braent, Duke of Braent Henrik, a count of Ercate's northern territory Feglan, Count of Henlinn Amondr, Count Henrich, Mayor of Sorsbrent Phelan, Guard Captain of Ercate's garrison Mordred Baldanes, General of the pagan rebellion Parisot de Bracy, his devious and cunning lieutenant Herman Aranas, High Priest of the Azure church in Gilneas Metellus Cipher, Azure Commander Zamelean, Lord of Ginchar's Guild of Assassins Louis Oudinot, a pagan contact Greg Pasteur, a soldier Talah, an ent from the Viridian Grove of Zanzifos Related to Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider, King of Quel'Thalas Tanilias Starseeker, Ambassador to Lordaeron Mathurin Hawkspear, Ranger-General Tarathien Goldleaf, Councillor of the Convocation Dar'Khan Drathir, Noble Liera, Noble Andellion, Servant of Rommath Firael, Servant of Rommath Foruel, Servant of Rommath Fenthelan Swiftwind, Cloudcaller's Heir Saldor Shallowbrook, Leader of Quel'Danil Lodge Kariel Winthalus, Lord of the Benefactors Seranidan, Majordomo of Kariel Winthalus Xalmor Windrunner, Viridian Templar Amarian Zeshuwal, Benefactor Magus Rimtori Sanguinar, Benefactor Teliel Zamashen, Azure Templar Madreen Chameral, Ivory Templar Alial, consort to the Ivory Templar Yol'tithian, one of the first Benefactors Lanudal, Benefactor Haeliel, Benefactor Related to the Perinany Legion Mattheus Perinany, General of the Legion Rinal Sourlan, Advisor to Mattheus Gustav Mageriff, of the Fist of Humanity Levin Rovandiel, of the Fist of Humanity Vasgren Haran, of the Fist of Humanity Herubrad Garithos, of the Fist of Humanity Duncan Springvale, Captain of Raven Keep Folca Eaconberth, Sergeant Wavidson, Squire to Mattheus Related to the Council of Tirisfal Scavell, Guardian of Tirisfal Relfthra, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Erbag, Gnomish Member of the Council of Tirisfal Kithros, High Elven Member of the Council of Tirisfal Meryl Winterstorm, Undead Member of the Council of Tirisfal Related to Zul'dare Ewekapu Marsh, Ruler of New Barsmouth; "Ewe" Ephraim Marsh, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Marsh family Waite, Duke Elliot, Duke Ianthe Marsh, Sister of Ewe and expert archer Barnabas Waite, Advisor; "Barny" Ligdus Galmin, One of the four dukes of Grinwillow and head of the Galmin family. Rival of Duke Marsh. Iphis Galmin, disowned daughter of Duke Galmin William Olmstead, Advisor; "Billy" Alan Zadok, Ominous Resident Related to Stormwind Silas Lothar, King of Stormwind Linus Wrynn, General of Stormwind's army Augustus Fenris, Duke of Fenris Isle﻿ Category:Characters